


permanent reminder

by Sydthefrog



Series: prompt fics [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crying, Emotional, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tattoos, They are just so in love, but dont worry just a little, diana is afraid of needles, its more melancholy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydthefrog/pseuds/Sydthefrog
Summary: prompt: Akko and Diana get matching tattoos.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	permanent reminder

**Author's Note:**

> what if...instead of working on my other wip fics i just,,wrote short oneshots from a prompt generator. haha jk...unless

“C’mon Diana! There's nothing to be scared of!” said Akko dragging Diana by the arm into a brick tattoo parlor, decorated with graffiti and framed tattoo sketches.

“What do you mean there's nothing to be scared of?! There’s needles, blood, and the possibility of a lifetime of guilt! What's not scary about that!?”. Akko sighed and stopped outside the parlor, still holding Diana's hand

“Diana, if you really don't want to do this, we don't have to. But we already talked about this so much! And you were actually excited! Don't get cold feet now”, Akko said pouting slightly. Diana admits she was very excited about the idea. When the topic first arose the blonde witch absolutely refused the idea. Tattoos are risky, especially when getting on with a partner. But after some thought, she had hesitantly agreed. And after some more thought, she realized she had always been intrigued by tattoos. Maybe even had a thought or two about getting one of her own. So she became more enthusiastic about the idea, looking through pictures of couples tattoos online with Akko for inspiration. None of the ones they had seen appealed to them, so Akko proposed the idea of designing one completely their own, something they had in common and meant something deep to them both. After a little bit arguing, and help from Lotte who was the best artist they knew, they had finally designed their tattoo. 

But now came the hard part. Actually  _ getting _ the tattoo.

Diana sighed and looked back at Akko, “no no, i want this, i really do. I'm just...nervous”. Akko’s eyes softened and she gave Diana a hug, which Diana quickly reciprocated. “Hey, it's gonna be fine, i'm gonna be right there beside you. And it will aaalllll be worth it”, said the brunette before she leaned back and gave Diana a quick peck on the lips.

Akko grabbed Diana's hand and once again started walking Diana into the tattoo parlour. “We are going to look so cool!”

* * *

“Aaaaannd done!” said the tattoo girl, lifting her pen and leaning back to take a look at her work.

Diana let out a sigh of relief. And had been painful but...not as unbearable as she had thought it would be. Although the needle was scary, at least it wasn't going into her arm. And Akko's hand on her shoulder had calmed her down and given her the strength to keep going.

“Diana! We look amazing!” shouted Akko. Diana had barely opened her eyes during the whole process, so she didn't exactly know how it would look. With a sharp breath in, Diana cracked open her eyes, and looked at each of their arms, side by side, and gasped.

On the inside of Diana's right forearm and Akko’s left, was the shooting star, surrounded by a seemingly shimmering space of planets and stars, and pointing towards Shiny Chariot's signature star, gleaming against the dark galaxy on her skin. Diana could only stare.

“Y’know, i usually refuse to do couples tattoos because of how many times people come back complaining because they broke up, but you guys, i don't know, there was something special about you guys. And I admire how much effort you put into the design, you obviously thoroughly thought this through”, Said the tattoo girl.

“Haha yeah! We’ve basically been planning this for months! Although it took a little convincing for this one!” said Akko jokingly, “right Dia?” asked Akko. “Diana?” Akko asked again when Diana didn’t respond and looked over at her. Akko’s smile instantly fell when she saw the tears in Diana's eyes.

“uwah! Diana, what's wrong? Do you regret it? Did I pressure you? I'm sorry!” rambled Akko. the titanium blonde was startled out of her trance and quickly brought up her hand to rub her eyes, “ah, no, sorry sorry” she said with a few sniffles. “I just really like it. I love it”, Diana stumbled on her words as she tried to compose herself, and looked up into Akko’s eyes with a little smile. Akko’s eyes softened again, and this time her eyes started to tear up. “Aawww Diana”, Akko then wrapped her free arm around Diana's shoulder awkwardly, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Diana couldn't help but giggle. Getting tattoos was more emotional than she thought.

The tattoo girl smiled at the exchange and congratulated them before putting a wrapping over their arms and explaining how to wash it and keep it from getting infected. Diana tried to listen, but she was a little distracted by a certain Japanese witch who _wasn't_ listening, and twiddling with the blondes fingers. The whole thing felt surreal. Diana never would have thought in a million years that she would be getting a matching tattoo with her girlfriend of 4 years. The thought made her want to start crying all over again.

Once they left the parlor, it was already dark. As they walked to their car, Diana put her hand on Akko's shoulder, turned her towards her, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Akko was surprised for a second, before closing her eyes and almost wrapped her tattooed arm around Diana's waist before Diana pulled it back, reminding Akko who then only put her free arm. Once they parted, they held up their arms beside each other. The wrapping slightly obscured the picture, but they could still both see the tattoo.

“I can't believe we did this”, said Diana. “I cant believe someone would want to do this with me”, Akko said with humor in her voice, but Diana knew what she really meant. “Well, i love it. And I love you Akko” said Diana, looking up from the tattoos and into Akko’s crimson eyes.

The art they had created, the adventures they had gone on, the memories they shared. They now had a permanent reminder of all of that. And that made them both start bawling again, under the moonlight in the parking lot of a tattoo shop.

“I love you too Diana”.

**Author's Note:**

> this got way more emotional than i intended it to be. it was gonna be more fluffy and humorous, but as i feared, i am only capable of writing angsty shit, no matter how hard i try. it just always turns out melancholy.


End file.
